Fiery Flynn
'''Fiery Flynn '''is the ninteenth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, The Sodor Fire Brigade is always ready for an emergency. They are very important in maintaining the whole Island of Sodor safe and sound from fires, accidents and much more. Recently, a new fire engine that could run on both road and rail arrived. I hope you will enjoy meeting him. Love, The Author. Plot The Sodor Fire Brigade is a very important part of the Island. They always respond immediately to the call of emergency. They reside at Wellsworth. One day, some workmen began building some tracks that ended right on the road. Many of the fire engines were puzzled. The firefighers explained. "A new fire engine that can run on both road AND rail is coming. That track is to allow easy acess from road to rail." The fire engines were interested. The new fire engine arrived soon. "This is Flynn, our new fire engine. When there is a fire near the railway, we will send him in advance to start fighting the fire before the rest of us come," explained the Manager. The other fire engines were impressed. "Well, get ready for any emergency," said one fire engine. "I'm always ready for action. I'm Fiery Flynn!" A couple days later, Henry took his last passenger train to Vicarstown. "Ah! It's a beautiful day," sighed Henry. "Lemme guess. You want to visit the forest," smiled his Driver. "Of course!" "Let's go then!" Suddenly, the alarm bell sounded at the Fire Station. "There's an emergency at Henry's Forest! Flynn go ahead of us on rail!" they cried. "I'm on it!" replied Flynn. Flynn's crew climbed aboard and he shot off like a jack rabbit! Molly and Dodger were taking a heavy load of coal down the line when they were diverted into a siding! "Why are we being diverted?" asked Molly. "I don't know," replied Dodger. Then they heard Flynn. "Sorry! Can't stop! Emergency at the Forest!" he cried. "Oh dear. Not another wildfire!" thought Dodger. Henry was enjoying his peace when suddenly, he heard a siren. "Is there a wildfire?" asked Henry. "I can't smell any smoke," said the Fireman. "The only fire here's the one in your firebox and that's meant to be on fire." Flynn rushed past and Henry followed. Flynn had stopped near a woman and her children. "We're here! Don't worry!" said Flynn. "That's odd. I don't smell any smoke. What's the emergency, ma'am?" "Our cat ran up the tree and can't get down!" cried the woman. "Ahem," coughed Flynn, akwardly. "OK." One of Flynn's crew got on the ladder and soon had the woman and her children's cat down. "A cat rescue?" asked Henry, surprised. "Akward, I know right," replied Flynn. "And I raced so fast over here too!" Then, Flynn trundled back home. The next day, James was collecting some fuel tankers to take to the Dieselworks. The workmen were checking for any leaks. "Huh! If they know the smoke from my funnel is subject to set the fuel ablaze? Why bother having ME take it?" asked James, ingidnatly. "Other diesels are busy," replied the workmen. James sithered with impatience. At last, the workmen finished and James snorted off. Soon, he was making good time, but he was heading for trouble. A fuel tanker did start leaking and no time soon; it caught fire! James' Fireman phoned for the Fire Brigade and James' Driver stopped the train and uncoupled James. The Fire Brigade set Flynn ahead. "Fiery Flynn to the rescue!" he called as thundered along the rails. Presently, he saw smoke and thought, "This is a real emergency." Flynn's crew got their hoses and climbed above Flynn to control his water cannons and soon he was fighting the fire. The rest of the Fire Brigade arrived and in no time at all the fire was out! "Hurray!" cheered Flynn. "Well, thank you," said James, admiringly. "You are a hero . . . sadly, nothing you can do for my red coat." "Actually, I think there is," said Flynn. (Flynn hoses James down) "Ah! That did feel refreshing!" sighed James. Then, Den and Dart arrived. "Hullo!" said Den. "What he mean is, we've come to take the fuel . . . or what's left of the fuel, anyways," said Dart. "Good," sighed James. "Come on then," said his Driver. "Let's go to the next station and clean you up properly." James chuffed away, Den and Dart took the fuel and the Fire Brigade cleaned up the mess. "So that's how life is on Sodor," said Flynn. "Sometimes there's real emergencies and sometimes there's call for non-emergencies." "You better guess how many call's we've gotten asking to rescue cats from trees," said another fire engine. Flynn enjoys his life on Sodor now. He enjoys going to the rescue and saving lives. The End. Characters *Henry *James *Dodger *Molly *Den *Dart *Flynn *Other Fire Engines Locations *Wellsworth Fire Station *Vicarstown *Henry's Forest *Tidmouth Harbour Trivia *This is the third episode not to be based off any Railway Series or Televised episode. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes